With the proliferation of electronic devices, users have access to a wide range of functionality. From digital cameras and camcorders, to digital music players, digital video disc players, the Internet, and the like, users may access content from a wide variety of sources. However, these sources may not be readily combinable and accessible by a user in an efficient manner.
Media-editing programs are typically created for a given media type, such as photo-editing software for electronic photos, video-editing program for digital video, and the like, and are typically ill-suited for the inclusion of content types not specifically designed for by the system. Although the media-editing program in some instances may import other media types, the manipulation of the imported content may have undesirable results.
For example, a user may wish to combine video from a home movie and audio from an audio source, such as from a network connection over the Internet. Further, the user may wish to also combine still photos from a digital camera into an integrated viewing and listening experience. Accessing the content from these various systems and sources may be difficult to perform in a unified manner. For instance, a user may need to access a browser, access software provided by the digital camera to obtain the content, as well as access a digital videodisc player. Additionally, the importation of content may result in changing the content from its previously desired state. Thus, the user must progress through a multi-step process to even access the content, much less manipulate the content in a desired manner.
Further, previous interfaces do not provide access to the content in an intuitive manner, and may require the user to navigate through various screens to access desired manipulation tools, and the like. This is especially true in instances when a media type is imported into a program that was not designed to access the content.